Talk:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion/Archive 1
How do you sell stuff? Question Hello, can you start a new game with the same character you used in a previous file? sorry for asking this here, i know this is not really the place for it. No you can't sorry, when you start a new game you start a new character. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 13:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Damnit! that sucks ass.. i really cannot remember how i created my last one :( Well thanks for the anwser anyway. Your welcome :) Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 13:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) dark fisher what spell do you use to make black soal gems at Dark Fissure*. Unfortunately Liam, players cannot create dark soul gems, or any other soul gem for that matter. GalerionTheMystic (talk) 19:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC)GalerionTheMysticGalerionTheMystic (talk) 19:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Soul Trap. Liam1127 (talk) 14:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, you can create Black Soul Gems by placing them in the Altar at the fissure and casting Soul Trap on the altar during the Shade of the Revenant. --— Radical D (bother \ 19:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Protected :This page should probably be semi-protected. It keeps getting vandalized. --— Radical D (bother \ 17:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Just about to request this. ~Khnum666 17:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :It should also be mentioned that I forgot to remove "Fall Out with Swords" from the intro. Unless that's supposed to be there, for humor's sake. --— Radical D (bother \ 17:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Protected the page now, but for the record-- It can take long time before an administrator sees this sort of message, and it is therefore always quicker to request a "page protection" by leaving a message directly at an administrator's talk page. :You're awesome! Yeah, I realized that after a while, and right when I was checking which admin logged in last, you had already protected the page. It's duly noted though. --— Radical D (bother \ 17:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I have a chance to buy this game for 10 dollars. I've been playing Fallout 3 alot lately, and I thought this might be a game that is similar. Just wondering if you think it's worth the 10 dollars, and if you think I would enjoy it, being I'm loving fallout 3. Are the RPG elements similar? I hear it's a great game, though the reviews are from like 5 years ago. Is it still worth buying in 2011? I'm just wondering .... and maybe this isn't the right place but ... I am a professor teaching a new class that will be using oblivion as the text for students to learn about culture from. I know maybe it doesn't make sense, but we will have readings about identity development, culture, biases, prejudices, etc. and then play the game and talk about how what is occuring in the game in their character is similar to concept of culture. People keep telling me that I should contact Bethesda and see if they might offer a few copies of Obivion for the PC if they knew it was being used for educational purposes and that if successful future classes with more Bethesda games. Also they would benefit from publications of research results at digital media and gaming conferences. Who the heck do I get ahold of ? Re-Rating Can we create a page for the Re-Rating i mean wikiedia has a page on it and the GTA wiki has a page on hot coffee and We are''' supposed to be the database of all things TES Brooklynguido42''' Updated with new information Battle of Kvatch Why is the battle of kvatch redirected to this page? Shouldn't it atleast be redirected to a page summarising the events of Oblivion? LordSidness (talk) 20:31, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Oblivion's secret door that allows you to beat the game in ten mins or 20 mins i don't know ok here's one for you oblivion geeks why is the secret door in the temple of the one there? and what is it used for i have an idea so i'll write it out for you to see The reason why the door is there is because it is used as a place holder for the later missions were you go out side to a bloody fight with mayruns dagon and heaps of daedra and stuff the reason for the temple roof not solid is because of the game designers assuming that you can't get in there what do you guys and galls think thom.geldart 03:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Please add a metric number to: Open-ended gameplay in the 26 square-mile land of Cyrodiil, homeland of the Imperial race. For example this: Open-ended gameplay in the 67.34 square kilometers (26 square-mile) land of Cyrodiil, homeland of the Imperial race. 10:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC)